Transformers:Vengeance
Trying to do something like Destiny again. Vengeance takes place after Destiny but only by two years, despite that, no character in Vengeance is the same as Destiny. (like running across Bumblecliff0r or Grappler or even Slipstream) Characters: Autobots: * Lockdown. 'The name 'Lockdown' would make anyone think it's the infamous bounty hunter-turned good, but wrong. She is a very upbeat and alert cop,and leader of this 'crew' as she calls it. She transforms into a Police-themed Lamborghini. * '''Crosshairs. '''The resident Marksman. He is very arrogant and also wants to be leader of some sort of group. He serves as Lockdown's De facto second-in-command. He transforms into a Hummer HX with a turret on top. * '''Flashdrive. ' She is a skilled spy and hacker. She has been sent to this team as punishment for curiously hacking into an Autobot system. She transforms into a Computer mouse. * '''Teletraan-46. '''A former supercomputer turned fully sentient Cybertronian. She belongs to a long line of Teletraan's. She kept her Computer altmode though would rather stay around in base than get her hands dirty. * '''Hound. '''Hound, like his old transfanon self, is a Comedian. He is still green and also transforms into a Hummer. For him, being in this team was a promotion. Cybertron's Autobots: * '''Sideswipe. '''Sideswipe is good. He is entirely skilled and specialized with both Ranged and Melee weaponry. He likes to be in the battlefield, showing off his skills and his vast arsenal. He transforms into a White and Blue Cybertronian Sedan. * '''Amisala. '''She isn't native to the planet of Cybertron, and she is royalty. She wants everyone to treat her as such no matter what, with her very high-pitched voice and her affinity for polearms and scepters. She will also psychologically rip you apart with her two cannons. She transforms into a Giant Mushroom-like Thing. * '''Stargirl. '''She would rather be on Earth than Cybertron as she likes to explore new worlds. She also is a magic user. She was forced to stay on Cybertron as the other Autobots either crashed, or flew to Earth. She transforms into a NASA ship as she came to Earth at some point. Decepticons: * '''Shockwave. '''The leader of the Decepticons. Where as Starscream leads the other half, Shockwave quietly leads on Earth. (Sort of like Unknown and Amputate running amok, you'd never see them at the same time.) Shockwave is still his scientific and political self. He keeps his Seal altmode. * '''Hornet. '''Hornet has the bad case of the lies. She simply is a good fibber and cannot stop this. She also is good with sneaking in and also stealing things. She transforms into a Hudson Hornet. * '''Glacira. '''The Water-oriented Seeker. Like Sunstorm, and Storm, she can manipulate all stages of Water. She also is very Cold and like Mr.Freeze, cannot stop cracking Ice puns all day. She transforms into a Tetrajet, as she is one of the few to keep her cybertronian altmode. * '''Onslaught. The tactician of the Decepticons. He is very hands-off and gets very angry if his plans don't work out. He has most of the makings of a good leader, though would rather stay in his position. He transforms into a Mack truck, but it tows turrets and other guns. * Red Alert. '''The communist of all Decepticons. He crashed in Soviet Russia during the Cold War around the Fifties. He had listened to too many Communist speeches and basically adores Communism and allowed Communist ideals to take over his mind. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette. Cybertron's Decepticons: * '''Acidstorm. '''Acidstorm is a rainmaker, and a skilled warrior and chemist. He also uses Toxins as weaponry. He also wanted to stay on the other Decepticon-controlled Section of Cybertron because he hates alien planets. He transforms into a F-35 as he had also went on Earth. * '''Pestilence. '''The leader of the Insecticons. He didn't want anything to do with the war, and simply wanted to be left alone to lead his own faction, but the Insecticons are all but gone and so he joined the Decepticons in righteous anger. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mosquito. * '''Nemesis Prime. '''A dark,shambling clone of Optimus. Where Optimus is Good, Nemesis is Chaotic in nature. He was told that he was the original and Optimus was the 'good clone'. The two had a rivalry that was only shared with Starscream and Megatron. He isn't really loyal to the Decepticons but keeps it as a secret that he's loyal to the Vok, Quintessons, and also Unicron. He sometimes calls himself '''Scourge, or Shadow. He is stronger than both his template, and Shockwave and has no restraint. He was left on Cybertron simply because Shockwave fears him. He transforms into a Purple,Black and Teal Peterbilt. Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021